<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Is In Your Arms by daisuwuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982814">Home Is In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke'>daisuwuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sawamura Daichi Loves Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sleepy Kisses, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just wanted them treating each other's wounds ;(, idk even know if i should put spoilers cause its been 6 years but sure, its their last year i am going to sob, post s2 ending, teehee i made them sleep somewhere before going back to the school so the logic is pretty off sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It seems your touch might even be making it better, huh Suga?” Daichi grins and he swore he'd never seen Sugawara’s face flush up like that so quickly better with scarlet dousing his cheeks to his ears. </p><p>“You’re crazy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Is In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii i'm back with more haikyuu fluff and bullshit :)!!!! i wrote this all in an hour at 12 am yet i tried to edit it better so i hope it's still readable ^^'<br/>i really just needed them being soft and loving to each other omg :(<br/>pls enjoy!! i promise i'll be back with either balance unlimited or some adventure time shit :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trials and tributes of the match were done. Aoba Johsai had lost due to Karasuno in their race to the nationals and it all seemed unreal. Sugawara felt the energy was still coursing through his body even as everyone picked up the court and had to head back to their hotels for the day to rest immediately. As always, people passed out on the bus ride home due to exhaustion and for that, so did Sugawara. He couldn’t help it. He rested his head back for one second and boom, out like a light right next to Daichi. Though he swore he woke up due to a bump just to see his head had slid onto Daichi’s shoulder but neither of them spoke on it.</p><p>Everyone was excluded from the bus and into their rooms to settle down and have a nice rest yet Sugawara had gone down to the lobby one last time to pick up the last of his stuff. As he turned back to go back upstairs to his shared room, he ran into Daichi. His face lit up as he smiled, “Ah, good match today, huh Daichi-san?” he suggested, deciding to stay back and wait for Daichi for whatever he needed to get.</p><p>Daichi returned his smile pleasantly, “I say the best one yet— except for my absence but you all seemed to handle it very well.” he hummed, grabbing his water bottle from Shimizu’s bag. Sugawara nods, it was an uphill battle with no shortcuts. They used all they could and they just barely slipped past yet Sugawara couldn’t say he wasn’t proud.</p><p>“I’ll miss that kind of adrenaline rush once we’re gone.” he admits bashfully, walking alongside Daichi and back towards their room. Though the subject of leaving Karasuno for good was sad, Daichi couldn’t help but agree. The rascals gave him a headache but one that would at least make his day more exciting. Sugawara falls back on what his captain said earlier, “Though, your injury was pretty nasty .. are you sure it’s okay?” he murmured more quietly, approaching their door to open and allow Daichi to come in as well. The room was quiet, not even for snores which must mean Asahi fell asleep in another room. Oh well, as long as he’s sleeping, Sugawara was fine with it.</p><p>Daichi snickers, setting his water bottle down to instead lay back on his bed, “Well, it’s not the prettiest thing to look at but sure, it’s alright.” he remarks, softly brushing over the bruise with his thumb. Sugawara follows after him, falling knees first on the bed as to kneel over Daichi before sighing,</p><p> </p><p>“Here, sit up.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi follows his request with a compliant smile as if trying to show the vice captain he was alright. “Did you wanna see it? It doesn’t look that bad, I promise i’m okay.” he waves away any troubling answers yet Sugawara can’t find any, he just wants to see.</p><p>“It’s just prominent .. looks like it’ll bruise for a while.” he notes quietly and for once, he can’t even tell if he’s saying that to himself or Daichi. The night seems to be still as Sugawara reaches to brush his fingers gently over the rough bruise on Daichi’s cheek. It seemed to imprint in his skin super well yet he’s right, it doesn’t look as bad as before.</p><p>“It seems your touch might even be making it better, huh Suga?” Daichi grins and he swore he'd never seen Sugawara’s face flush up like that so quickly better with scarlet dousing his cheeks to his ears.</p><p>“You’re crazy.” he comments half-heartedly but luckily it’s not taken too seriously and gets a real light chuckle from Daichi. “I’m just relieved it wasn’t super serious. I’m sure that tooth scared everyone.”</p><p>Daichi sucks in through his teeth, feeling around for the gap on the outside of his cheek, “Yeah.. it came out pretty roughly so I’ll have to go in for it.” he sighs, resting his head back further against the headboard once Sugawara was done examining his cheek so closely. His smile grows as he almost scares the crap out of Sugawara from the way he sweeps his hair back from his forehead to show the well-hiding bandage. “It seems like I’m not the only who got hurt though.” he hums knowingly.</p><p>Sugawara pouts stubbornly but doesn't make an effort to remove Daichi’s hand. It felt nice against his face. “It wasn’t as bad as yours— just cause the ball was hit at the blockers too hard then it bounced to me.” he huffs, feeling at his bandage to make sure it was still in the right place. “Still hurt a lot though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awe Suga, you want me to kiss it better?”</p><p> </p><p>The poor silver-headed vice captain had to hold back from his immediate yes. He wasn’t sure if it was a tease but damn, who wouldn’t give up on an act for his obvious crush on the perfect captain of Karasuno. He took his time of being playful and puckering his lips before he decided bashfully, “Y - yeah..”</p><p>Daichi’s face softens with a chuckle till he leans towards and up to kiss at the bandage on Sugawara’s forehead. It felt more intimate than anything could’ve been doing in that moment. Even just a small peck where Sugawara was so close to his shoulder and he could swear he could head Daichi’s heartbeat made his heart swell and his skin flush like a strawberry. Daichi doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful.</p><p>“Now, as payment you kiss my injury like I did with yours.” Daichi hums, tapping just cheek lightly as to throw Sugawara out of his flustered shock. He would be crazy to refuse but also mega crush crazy to consider and accept but he had no choice. If he didn’t do something so bold now, Daichi wouldn’t even care for him later.</p><p>“Y - Yes!” he agrees enthusiastically, fixing his sitting position to then lean to kiss Daichi’s cheek right on the bruise. It felt like Daichi’s skin was burning just like him and he realized they were sharing that same fluttering and vibrant blush. Suddenly gaining confidence, Sugawara smirks devilishly, “And now as a goodnight, you have to put kisses all around my face, yeah?” he hummed and almost like a puppy, Daichi complies with his excited nod. He pecks all over Sugawara’s face starting with his cheeks then his nose, down to his chin and all the way around to his eyes and forehead. Every place he touched with his lips left a wonderful and light spark behind that Sugawara could swear he was floating.</p><p>Sugawara naturally fell into Daichi’s position and soon he was just situated in his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck as Daichi respected and worshiped every inch of skin he could reach that had been untouched. It felt so simple, there was no need for awkward confessions and weird first-times. They could melt right into a relationship and it would feel right at home. Yeah .. home.</p><p>“I’ll cherish you forever and on— how about that for a goodnight message?” Daichi mumbled into Sugawara’s shoulder. He seemed so content with staying there and just dozing off. Sugawara let his giggle slip past as he kissed Daichi’s head once again.</p><p>“I’ll consider it.. “ he murmurs sweetly, returning to play with the man’s shorter kept hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, will an “I love you” sweeten that deal, Suga?”</p><p> </p><p>The silence drained on as Sugawara thought of what to say and yet even as he boiled over with happiness, he kept it to a minimum of sweet words and adoring touches. “Only if you mean it, Captain.”</p><p>Daichi smiles contently, “I always have, even if I never got to say.”</p><p>And yet, that’s all Sugawara could ever want to hear, “Then .. I love you too, Daichi and goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Koushi. My wonderful flower.”</p><p> </p><p>They found home; all safe and warm in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its very very short sorry ^^' i poured out all my cute fantasies into it so hey 1,000 words in like 50 minutes isn't that bad &gt;:/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>